The New Girl
by Jenna Potter
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts.... Secrets are revealed, ships are explored, and of there is of corse Voldemort
1. The Night Before

Chapter 1  
  
"You know when we go back Harry, you're going to get to be Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor." said Ron Weasley.  
  
"I know Ron, but for some reason, I wonder if I'm ready for that. I mean, I've played since my first year and all, but Malfoy has gotten pretty good!"  
  
"Oh come off it Harry, you know you'reso much better than that stupid git!" Harry laughed and put his head on his pillow. There was a long silence.  
  
"Night Ron!" Harry looked over to Ron, but he was already dead asleep on his pillow.  
  
****  
  
Hermione Granger was looking through all of her things, making sure she wouldn't forget any thing for her next semester at Hogwarts. Hermione was shorter than Harry and Ron but very thin, she had bushy brown hair but would use straightening spells to make it look nice and flat. She had beautiful brown eyes and was always reading a book. She picked up a few last things and stuffed them in her trunk. She took a picture of her Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, her two best-friends, off of her night stand and placed them on top of her wand box and shut her trunk and locked it. She smiled and said in a whisper, "Tomorrow, I get to see you again Ron, after almost this whole summer, I get to see you!" and she fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Molly Weasley came in the room. She pulled the covers off of the boys and they groaned, "Come on boys, breakfast is on the table and we have to be ready to catch the train in an hour.Come on then, hurry up!"  
  
"Mum... please five more minutes?" whined Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Get up! Your brothers and sister are already up and ready to go. Now come on."  
  
Harry got up and smiled at Mrs. Weasley and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Come on Ron, you still have a little more packing to do. Get up!"  
  
"You're not done packing yet?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I told you to be done with that two days ago, Ron"  
  
"Oh come on! I only have to put in my wand and a few little things." Ron got out of bed and followed Harry down the steps to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" said Ginny Weasley sweetly.  
  
"Morning Gin," Harry said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Gee, and Good morning to you to Ginny!" Ron said, rather rudely.  
  
"Oh, good morning Ron!" she giggled softly and smiled.  
  
The three of them sat down for breakfast and they noticed something, rather some one was missing-Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't get to stay at the Burrow during the last few days of vacation this year, simply because her parents wanted her home all summer. They were taking a few vactions they would want her there for. Ron, Harry and Ginny all finished breakfast and headed up stairs to get their things ready for their trip back to Hogwarts. Ron locked his trunk just as Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, came in to carry the trunks downstairs. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and followed them out the door. Ron took one last look through his room, grabbed Pig's cage and left, shutting the door quietly.  
  
****  
  
While making their way to Platform 9 3\4 the Weasleys and Harry were getting the odd looks they usually got when walking at the station. Not many people go places wiht owls and big trunks. There were a million muggles, non-magical people, running around trying to get to their train and Ron was amazed by the way they had their hair or how little they would pack. Mrs. Weasley said good-bye to each of her kids, kissing them on the cheek, which made all of them blush. Harry had spotted Hermione and smiled to her and waved. Hermione joined Harry and the Weasleys and smiled to Mrs. Weasley, "It is nice to see you Mrs. Weasley. I missed staying at the Burrow for the last few days."  
  
"It was quite different with out you; the boys did nothing but play Quidditch in the field and Ron had just finished packing this morning."  
  
Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley gave her a hug as if she were one of her own. The four Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione walked right through the wall onto Platform 9 and 3\4 and smiled, seeing all of the familiar faces. Neville Longbottom came and said a quick hello before getting on the train. Colin Creevey smiled at Ginny and they had a short conversation.  
  
"I see you still have your tag along, eh Potter?" said an ungrateful voice from behind Harry.  
  
"I don't see what you get out of trying to make fun of people Malfoy," Harry said with disgust.  
  
Draco Malfoy just walked passed bumping into Ron purposely as he got on the train. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all boarded the train and found a compartment with only one girl in it; a girl they had never seen before. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Sorry Chapter 1 and 2 are so short. On FA.org they are posted together but I decided to post them separate here! PLEASE r\r!  
  
Chapter 2~ The Hogwarts Express  
  
As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the compartment the girl looked up but did not say a word. She was reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History She had short, reddish hair and crystal blue eyes. After a short time Hermione spoke up, "It's a good book, isn't it?" she smiled sweetly to the mysterious girl.  
  
"Oh yes, I have been reading up on Hogwarts all summer. I am so excited to see it." said the girl.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"Well, I am new to Hogwarts... Sort of. You see, I have been studying in my home in Michigan," the looks on everyone's faces were a bit confused and the girl continued, "It's in the United States. My parents are Muggles and when I received an owl at my window many years ago,I was quite suprised. My parents didn't think I was ready to leave home for that long, so I attended a different Wizarding School that was near home. Since I'm older now, my parents said it was okay to come here this year and try it out for a semester."  
  
Harry and Ron stared in amazement. No one had ever attended Hogwarts from the U.S. There was yet another silence, so the girl stood and walked to Hermione and held out her hand, and said, "I'm Jenna North."  
  
Hermione shook her hand and said, "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Ginny jumped up to shake Jenna's hand. "I'm Ginny Weasley and that is my broth..."  
  
Ron got up quickly and shook Jenna's hand. "I am Ron Weasley."  
  
Harry smiled at Jenna and said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was expecting the usual reaction, "So your the boy who lived!?" or "Wow, Harry Potter? Can I see your scar?" but Jenna said nothing of the sort. Instead, she had continued her conversation with Hermione.  
  
"So what year are all of you in?"  
  
"Well, Ron, Harry, and I are all 5th year Gryffindors, and Ginny is a 4th year in Gryffindor as well. What year and house are you in?" Hermione asked looking around the compartment and noticed Ron was hoping she'd say 5th. Her smile slowly faded.  
  
"I will be in 5th year, but I'm not sure which house. I'm kind of embarrassed to be the only 5th year student to be put under the Sorting hat."  
  
Ron and Harry's smiles widened as soon as she said 5th. Hermione had noticed this and was just looking at her feet, only glancing up every now and then to try to catch a glimpse of Ron. Ginny saw Hermione's face and shot Ron an evil glare, but just looked to Jenna and said, "Oh, don't worry about the Sorting hat. No one really pays attention; they are all too excited for the food to come."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued to talk during the rest of the trip. Hermione, Jenna, and Ginny talked about previous years at Hogwarts and the teachers and homework. Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch and Jenna's "non-reaction" to the name Harry Potter. The conversations never ended until they noticed that they were at the train station at Hogsmeade.  
  
Next Chapter- Jenna is sorted.. YEAH! and please please please review!! 


	3. The Welcoming Feast

Chaper 3- The Welcoming Feast  
  
As everyone piled out of the carriage, Jenna looked amazed. Never had she seen so many witches and wizards in her life. Hermione was explanning the houses and their colors when she noticed Ron had been starring at her. Every now and then Hermione would glance up and still see the tall red- headed boy looking at her.  
  
"Ron! Hey... hello, Earth to Ron!?" Harry was trying to get his bestfriends attention by snapping his fingers infront of his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry mate.. What'd ya say?"  
  
"You stupid git! Could you make it any more obvious? I mean honestly, just starring at Hermione, as if she wasn't going to notice!" Harry was looking right at Ron as he said this and saw him blush.  
  
"I was not looking at Hermione!"  
  
Just as Ron said that Hermione looked over, " What about me?"  
  
"Oh, erm... nothing." Ron said sheepishly and kept his focus forward the rest of the walk to The Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor while Jenna had to go stand with the first years. The staff were all sitting a the long table in front of the room. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Moody; who was going ot be the new DADA teacher, Professor Trelawney, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and Professor Binns. Dumbledore stood and began to speak,  
  
"I would like to thank every one for comming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy this year. Welcome to our first years, and our returning students. I hope all of you enjoyed your vactaion and are happy to be back here. Now, when you hear your name, please come and sit on this chair." Dumbledore turned to the first years and then looked over to the chair that stood before him and suddenly the old dusty Sorting Hat appeared over the chair and soon began to sing...  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty. But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself in you can find a smarter hat than me, You Keep bowlers black, your top hats slekk and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might beling in Hufflepuff, where they are jsut and loyal, Those patients Hufflepuffs are tru and unafraid to toil. Or yet in wise olf Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! and don't get in a flap, you're safe in my hands (though I have none) For I am a thinking cap!  
  
The kids cheered for the hats song and Professor McGonagall began to read off the first years names.  
  
"Leah Abbot"  
  
The young girl walked to the chair and saw her sister, Hannah, look at her with a smile. Leah looked just like her sister, blonde hair always in pigtales and a chubby pink face. Soon after she sat the Sorting Hat announced, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Hufflepuff table stood and cheered for their new member. Professor McGonagall continued down the list of names and for each child sorted that table would stand and cheer. After many names, Professor Mc Gonagall announced,  
  
"Jenna North."  
  
As she heard her name called, she walked to the chair and sat looking at the Gryffindor table in hopes to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. When the hat was placed onto Jenna's head it became confused.  
  
"Why, your not a first year are you?"  
  
At this, the hall became very quiet. Jenna blushed slightly  
  
"No, you seem smarter, much smarter 4th or 5th year perhaps. My, my you do have a lot in your head. You have the qualties of every house, two inparticular. Hmmmm, yes I put you in Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor house stood and cheered and Jenna ran to sit with her new friends.  
  
"Congradulations Jenna!" Semus Finnigan said.  
  
"uhh... erm, Thanks" Jenna smiled and sat down next to Ginny. "I was so embarassed!" she said after sitting.  
  
"Well, we weren't expecting the sorting hat to realize you weren't a first year!" Ron said.  
  
After all the names were read Professor Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Congradualtions to all of our first years in making your houses. I will quickly announce the heads of the house and then the feast will begin.Professor Mc Gonagall; Gryffindor, Professor Snape; Slytherin, Professor Sprout; HufflePuff, and Professor Flitwick; Ravenclaw."  
  
Professor Dumbledore snaped his fingers and food appeared on all of the house's tables. The kids ate their meals quickly and then all left to go to their houses.  
  
****  
  
On the way up to Gryffindor Tower Jenna would stop many times looking at all of the moving pictures.  
  
"Nice to see you again Ms. Weasley" Nearly Headless Nick popped around the corner infront of the group and smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, hello Sir Nicholas! Its nice to see you too"  
  
Ginny smiled as Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughed at Jenna's rection to Nearly Headless Nick. She knew there were ghosts but she never thought they would just come up and talk to you like that. Finally they reached the portrait hole to the common room and they entered. The boys said good night and went up to their dormatory. Ginny went to the 5th yr. girls room and talked with Jenna and Hermione for a little while and then went to her room and fell asleep.  
  
****  
  
Next Chapter Ginny and Harry take a walk by the lake and Ginny tells Harry something. Snape and Professor Dumbledore have a conversation about someones safety. 


	4. Ginny's Secret

Chapter 4 - Secrets...  
  
When Harry woke up that morning, he wasn't surprised that Ron was the only one still asleep. The other fifth year boys, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were already up and ready to enjoy their last day before classes started. Harry got up, put on a pair of black jeans, a red sweater and his robes and walked down to the common room.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace reading, as usual. "Hello Harry! Where's Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Still asleep. Where is Jenna?"  
  
"She's asleep. She didn't have a very good first night. I kept hearing her screaming something about..." Just before Hemione could finish Jenna walked down the girl's stairs.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Harry." she smiled sweetly but Harry could see the dark bags under her eyes.  
  
"Morning Jenna. Have a good first night?" Harry asked as Hermione shot him a look as to tell him to shut up but Jenna didn't notice.  
  
"Oh yes, I slept very well."  
  
Hemione knew she was lying but she didn't say any thing. "Well Jenna, maybe today we can take you around and introduce you to people," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah! That would be great, but I'm really hungry. Can we go to that hall thing and eat?"  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed, "Well I've already eaten but Harry hasn't." Hermione said.  
  
"If you'd like to come with me." Harry offered Jenna his arm.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to, let's go!" Jenna smiled and took Harry's arm as they walked out of the common room.  
  
****  
  
When Harry and Jenna walked into the Great Hall. they spotted Ginny sitting with the other fifth years from Harry's dorm.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Dean and waved him to come and sit with them.  
  
"Hello Dean," Harry said, " this is Jenna. Jenna that's Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and, well, you know Ginny."  
  
"Jenna's a fifth year Gryffindor," said Ginny as she smiled at her new friend.  
  
They all began to eat when they heard a very rude comment: " So Potter, you've got two Mudblood friends or did Little Miss Granger cut her hair?" Draco Malfoy stood behind the Gryffindors smirking.  
  
"Sod off Draco!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Harry and the other Gryffindors looked at Ginny; she was never the one to just yell at Draco Malfoy before.  
  
Jenna turned to see the blonde haired boy and just starred at him. He looked at her and glared and then turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said, " what caused you to, to, well to yell at Malfoy like that?"  
  
"He was uh...bugging me. I can't stand it when he makes fun of people who aren't "pure". It's bloody annoying!" Ginny seemed very upset and stabbed her fork into her food.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Gin, are you all right?"  
  
She blushed and looked into his emerald green eyes, " Yeah Harry, I'm fine."  
  
The Gryffindors continued to eat their breakfast. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny talked about the Quidditch team and who would be the new Keeper and when practices would be. Neville and Jenny talked about classes and the work. Jenna seemed to enjoy talking to Neville even thought he just sat and played with his food.  
  
****  
  
Ron walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione sitting by the fire. She hadn't heard him come down so he placed his pale hands over her eyes.  
  
"Ah!" Hermione squealed. " Your hands are cold! Who's there?"  
  
Ron took his hands off and smiled at Hermione. She turned to look at the person who had covered her eyes and blushed, " Ron! Your hands are so cold!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'Mione!" Ron laughed and walked to an empty chair and sat down.  
  
"So what are you doing up so early?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Uhhh, Ron, its almost 10:30. It's not that early. You are the last one up in the entire Gryffindor House!" Hermione loved to tease Ron; she loved to hear his laugh and to see him smile.  
  
After a short silence, Ron stood up and pulled Hermione out of her chair.  
  
" What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm hungry. Don't feel like going alone, so you're coming." Ron smiled at her.  
  
Hermione laughed at Ron as they walked out of the common room.  
  
****  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, she is not safe here. She is a Muggle-born and she hasn't had enough magical training. She'll be the main target, and she's in Gryffindor! If she gets too close with Mr. Potter he will get them both," Snape paced in the Headmaster's Office, obviously conflicted. Dumbledore's eyes watched the distraught man from behind his half-moon spectacles closely, thinking hard about what he was going to say. He chose his words carefully.  
  
"Severus, I know what she is. She is in Gryffindor because she belongs there. Yes, I know you want some one from your ancestry to be in your house," Dumbledore held out a hand to stop Snape's reply, "but she was not raised to be like your family. Her adopted parents raised her differently and there is nothing you can do about that. It is very important that she stays within school bounds and has someone keeping an eye on her at all times. I understand your concerns for both her and Mr. Potter, but I am positive you will make sure that the two do not come too close.well, at least not in Potions." Professor Dumbledore smiled at Snape, his blue eyes twinkling as they always did.  
  
"Very well, Sir," Snape said, not sounding very optimistic. He turned and left.  
  
****  
  
"Uhh... Harry, can I, umm, talk to you?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Sure Ginny. Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," she smiled to Harry and looked into his emerald- green eyes as she stood and waved good-bye to everyone.  
  
"I can walk back with Jenna and introduce her to everyone if you'd like, Harry," Neville suggested, looking up to Harry.  
  
"Umm, sure Neville, if that's what Jenna wants, go ahead. I don't mind," Harry waved good-bye and walked out of the Great Hall with Ginny at his side.  
  
The two walked out of the double-doors of the Hall and headed for the front doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey you two, where ya going?" Ron yelled from behind them.  
  
Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron and Hermione walking together.  
  
"Oh, just for a walk by the lake. Where are you two going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Breakfast," Ron laughed. " Walking with my little sister, Harry? Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Ginny went red. " Oh shut up Ron!" She gave Ron a nasty look and then smiled sweetly at Hermione.  
  
"Well, we're off to eat before the food disappears," Hermione said and waved to them, walking into the Great Hall with Ron behind her.  
  
****  
  
When Ginny and Harry arrived at a tree, they sat down and just gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"She really is gorgeous." Harry thought to himself, then realized he must look stupid, just sitting there, staring into her face, mute as an idiot. He quickly came up with a topic to save himself from embarassment.  
  
"So, what did you need to talk to me about Ginny? Are you hurt? Did Malfoy do it?!"  
  
Ginny giggled, "No Harry, Malfoy has never touched me. But, do you remember back in my first year with the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do. Why?" Harry gave Ginny a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, ever since then I could sort-of feel. like, Dark magic. And, well, since the other day, on the train, I felt it coming from.Jenna." Ginny looked to the ground, waiting for an answer from Harry.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said looking right into her caramel-colored eyes, "are you sure it comes from Jenna and not maybe Malfoy passing by?"  
  
"I'm positive Harry, it was her. I know I felt it coming from her and I'm... I'm scared. I've been having..." Ginny looked down again to try and avoid Harry's eyes and slowly began to cry.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that." Harry took his hand and raised Ginny's chin so she was looking at him once more.  
  
"Harry, I've been having dreams for almost a month now. I've woken up in cold sweats and before I could never tell the figures but now... now they are becoming clearer. They said something about real parents, and Jenna oh and they mentioned Snape. And, they want to use her as bait.. to get you."  
  
She began to sob even harder and threw herself into Harry's arms. Surprised at Ginny's actions, Harry sat there for a moment and then finally wrapped his arms around her and let her cry and running his hand through her hair, making soothing sounds, trying to comfort her as best he could.  
  
*****  
  
Thats chapter 4. I apoligize for anything that seems like it doesn't belong, I just have an idea and write it in and things just dont fit together. Review Review Review! :-D 


	5. A Secret of His Own

Chapter 5- Secrets  
  
The room was dark and very cold. There were four large pillars and only one torch lit. Jenna heard a few muffled voices and moved closer in attempt to hear more.  
  
"In where?!" a voice from the dark side of the room came.  
  
Jenna then noticed that there were 4 men. Two taller men and 2 shorter men. One of the taller men had along hair and the other was wrapped in a cloak. The were a shorter man who seemed to be taking notes of the conversation and then there was a boy..  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"In.. Gryffindor my Lord," Draco said.  
  
"She hasn't met Potter has she my boy?" asked the longhaired man.  
  
"Yes Father, she has."  
  
Jenna knew that Draco was disliked but she never imagined that he would be acquainted with the Dark Lord. 'Me? Are they talking about me?' she asked her self. Soon the smaller man spoke.  
  
"My Lord, maybe it is a good thing she met Potter."  
  
"What! are you mad? How is it good that she is friends with the boy who lead to my death when he was a mere child?!" the Dark Lord spoke.  
  
"Please Sir, you are correct but," he hesitated for a moment and began again, "but, what if we get her back on our side? Just because he wasn't a loyal server doesn't mean her parents weren't. If I remember correctly they went to great lengths to hurt the Potters that night."  
  
"Ah... yes that is a good point Wormtail. You have Potions with Gryffindors correct Boy?" he turned to Draco.  
  
"Yes." he answered meekly.  
  
"Very well Draco, to show that you are faithful, you will get to know this girl. Get to know her very well my Boy, or else...." the hooded man threw his arm out at a pillar, and it began to shake and crumble.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Jenna was awoken by the sunlight coming in from the curtains.  
  
"Jenna! Get up its first day back to classes! I'm so excited!!" Hermione was running around the room opening blinds and making sure every one in her dorm was awake.  
  
The other girls groaned as Hermione was waking them and they pleaded her to like them sleep for a little while longer. After a few more minutes of Hermione running around, three out of the four girls in the dorm were awake. Lavender hated the first day and wanted to sleep as long as possible. Hermione tried to shake her awake but she threw her pillow at her. Then Hermione had an idea and a small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Hey Lav, Seamus really needed to talk to you so he is on his way up." Hermione said trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT!! NO! Don't let him come in here yet." and with that Lavender Brown sprung out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
"Well that got her up!" Parvati said as her, Hermione, and Jenna all began to laugh.  
  
****  
  
Ginny woke up and was breathing very quickly. 'Those dreams...' she said to herself. She looked at her clock and decided it was time to get ready and go to breakfast. She quickly did a new spell on her hair that made it flip out at the end of it and walked down to the Common Room.  
  
Harry was sitting alone in the Common Room as Ginny was walking down the stairs. 'Great!' she thought, 'Why did he have to be here? I can't face him after yesterday'  
  
***Flashback to Yesterday by the Lake***  
  
She began to sob even harder and threw herself into Harry's arms. Surprised at Ginny's actions, Harry sat there for a moment and then finally wrapped his arms around her and let her cry and running his hand through her hair, making soothing sounds, trying to comfort her as best he could.  
  
Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and couldn't believe where she was. Her, Ginny Weasley in Harry's arms.. He was running his hand through her hair and looking out on the lake. Ginny suddenly got nervous and quickly escaped Harry's embrace and ran as fast as she could to the castle.  
  
The rest of the day she had stayed hidden in her dorm.  
  
*** End of Flashback***  
  
Ginny quickly tip-toed to the Portrait Hole and was almost out of the Common Room when she heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Stop right there Ginny." he stood up and walked over to her. "Don't ever run away like that again! You scared me. I couldn't find you. I asked Ron and Hermione and neither of them had seen you since we went out on the lake. Ron said you always used to do that, run off and just hide when things were bothering you but I was worried. For all I knew you could have been hurt or ever worse!" Harry finished and Ginny noticed he looked like he hadn't slept all night.  
  
Ginny looked up into his eyes, "I'm.... I'm uhh sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you. I went to my room and slept that's all really, I'm aright. Don't worry about me I can handle my own problems.." she tried to give a smile, but Harry could tell it was forced.  
  
"But I'm worried about you Gin... I don't want you to get hurt or anything. You mean a lot to me..." Harry looked at his feet when he said that.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Harry it's okay, you don't have to pretend you care about what happens about to me. I've learned to deal just fine by myself and.."  
  
Harry quickly cut her off, "Ginny... I'm not pretending... I .. love" ' Come on you prat, just tell her!' he though to himself. "Ginny," he started again, "I umm... Iloveyou!" he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran out the Portrait Hole.  
  
Ginny stood there, shocked.  
  
****  
  
At breakfast, Harry sat between Ron and Hermione and Jenna sat next to Hermione. Ginny sat across the table between Neville and Seamus. Harry kept his eyes on his plate the entire meal and Ginny seemed to be spacing out a little. Only Hermione seemed to notice.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice. "Harry?.."  
  
"Sorry, what did you say Mione?" Harry looked up from his plate and looked directly at Hermione  
  
"Are all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine."  
  
"Harry, something's bothering you, I can tell."  
  
"Yeah Mate, you seem like something's troubling you." Ron said as he entered the conversation.  
  
"I'm fine you guys, really." Harry then began to look down at his plate again.  
  
The rest of the meal Harry stayed quiet. Hermione continued to give him worried glances and Ron seemed to forget about the whole thing. After a while Ginny got up and left. She didn't say good bye or anything. Finally the four all left the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons for Potions with Snape.  
  
****  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor with his head down and only spoke to say sorry when he ran into people. Hermione had pulled Ron to the side to tell him to talk to Harry. So while they were walking to Potions Hermione was talking to Jenna and they both quickly sped up and headed into the classroom. Ron slowed down and bit and walked with Harry.  
  
"All right Mate, something's bothering you... what is it?" he asked.  
  
"I told you Ron, I'm fine." Harry answered as he walked into Snape's room and sat next to Jenna.  
  
"Everyone sit." came Snape's icy voice from the doorway.  
  
The class all sat down and looked at Snape and no one said a word.  
  
"This year you will be working with partners. You will have to make to potions for your final exam, if your lucky you'll get a smart partner as you will have to conduct one potion with them for the exam. This week you will have to make two potions with your partner. Open you text to page 359. There are various potions to choose from, pick two. Write a 4 foot essay on why you choose these potions and how you conducted them. One essay per group. Your partners are as follows:  
  
Longbottom, Weasley Thomas, Goyle Zabini, Crabbe Malfoy, North Patil, Parkinson Brown, Finnigan Potter, Granger  
  
Now, move with your partners and begin." With that, Snape strode into his office and shut the door.  
  
The children began to move with their partners. Jenna looked over to her fellow Gryffindors and rolled her eyes and Draco sat in his chair and looked at his hair in a mirror.  
  
"Harry.." Hermione said quietly and she opened her textbook.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Well, is it just me or does Snape seem in a good mood? He didn't take any house points away." she said as she skimmed through the book looking for a potion.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." he answered as he peered over at the book.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, what potion should we do?"  
  
That was all Harry really said. He spoke when necessary and was not really paying any attention to what he was doing. Not too long after Snape had walked into his office, two voices could be heard yelling at each other. Every one looked up to see Draco and Jenna bickering about the potion Draco had picked.  
  
"No! Look at the ingredients! A five year old could do this potion!" Jenna was saying  
  
"Yeah, well I bet Scar-face and Weasel couldn't do it with out the help from their mudblood friend Granger!" Draco said harshly.  
  
"Leave my friends outs of this! Just because your a stupid git and can't make a more difficult potion..."  
  
Just then Snape came walking out of his office door and stood right in front of the fighting pair.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He looked down to see Malfoy with a smirk on his face. " 5 points from Slytherin for disruptive behavior."  
  
The class all gasped, never had Snape taken points away from a Slytherin. Especially when that Slytherin was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snape noticed how the class reacted so he spoke again, " and 3 points from Gryffindor for Miss North's disruption. Now every one back to work! You two, my office." and with that Snape went to his office with Malfoy and Jenna following.  
  
A few minutes before class was to end Malfoy and Jenna walked back out of Snape's office, took their stuff and left. Then Snape came out and told them to go so every one was allowed a more time to go to their next class. On their way to DATDA Jenna explained that at her house she had access to many more ingredients than the students did here at Hogwarts simply because she did not have a Professor she could walk up to and ask for more dragon's blood. So she was used to doing complicated potions all the time.  
  
The rest of the days classes went by quickly. (A\N because the author said so! :-) hehe) Through out the day Harry spoke very little and Ron, Hermione, and Jenna all seemed to notice. During their last class, Herbology, he did talk quite a lot and what ever was bothering him seemed to go away. At dinner Harry was talking to Ron and Jenna to Hermione when Ginny walked in and sat across from them. As soon as she sat down, Harry got up and left. Every one looked at Ginny with a suspicious look but she tried to ignore them and went back to eating. Hermione looked at Ron with worried eyes, and he nodded in understandment as she went to follow Harry.  
  
****  
  
When Hermione walked into the Common Room she was suprised to see Harry sitting in a dark corner all alone. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, now I know something is bothering you, why can't you just tell me?"  
  
Harry sighed as Hermione sat in the chair in front of him.  
  
"I know I can Mione. I... umm, I told Ginny I loved her." he said quickly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "Ginny..?" she said quietly.  
  
Harry only nodded.  
  
"Well what did she do when you told her?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I told her and then I kissed her on the cheek and left. It doesn't matter now, she thinks I'm a complete prat. All those years she was right in front of me and now I lost her." Harry looked to the ground.  
  
"Oyi, who are you talking about Harry?" came Ron's voice from behind them.  
  
"your sister.." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Right that's funny Harry come on now, who was it really?" Ron was laughing now and Hermione gave him a hard stare and then he realized he wasn't kidding.  
  
Just then Ginny and Jenna walked into the Common Room. Hermione seemed to give a signal and her and Jenna went to their dorms and Ron up the stairs to his.  
  
Harry stood up and started to walk up the steps to his dorm when he heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"Harry, wait!" she called  
  
He turned around and walked over to her. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"I love you too.." she said quietly.  
  
Their eyes focused on each other as the moved closer and closer until the two finally shared their first kiss.  
  
A\N- Snape being nice I know it's really poorly written but I'm no good at writing mean people. Haha! well R\R! :-D I hope you like it! 


	6. Hogsmeade

The New Girl

Chapter 6 - Hogsmeade

Harry and Ginny were snuggled on the couch in the Common Room, talking silently into the night. The rest of their dorm mates had already gone to bed, but the newly formed couple was enjoying their time alone together.

"Harry, you remember that time by the lake when I told you about my dreams?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded, "of course I do Gin, did you have another one or something?"

She shook her head, "No, but that night… I dreamt about us. You and I, we were standing in a chapel and everyone was there. Ron and Hermione were on the Alter with us, my family in the audience, Lupin too… everyone. And then I remember it got cloudy and every one began to fade away. Rain started pounding and then some one grabbed me Harry. They were pulling me away from you, and I kick and I screamed and I just couldn't get away. Then He came…."

Harry listened to her dream and nodded his head, holding her tightly to him as to never let go of her.

"He looked so scary, Gods Harry I've never seen him but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was just a dead pale body, it was so scary. And then he was yelling at you, saying mean nasty things about how you didn't love me. Oh, I knew he was lying I kept telling myself that and then… then your parents were there. 'He really does look like them' I kept thinking to myself, trying to avoid looking at Vold... Him, and then he said something that made me look up at him. He told you you were much too young to see them die and thought you needed to be reminded. And he replayed the whole night… oh it was horrible Harry. And then he came after you, I... I was so scared!" She began to cry even harder now and Harry held her tight and whispered soothing sounds to try and comfort her the best he could.

After they had sat there for a while longer, and Ginny had calmed down a bit Harry spoke.

"Ginny it was a dream sweetie, I love you and I would never use you. I'm not going to let anyone harm you. I am truly sorry you have to witness my parent's death. I know it had to be a horrible sight. It's okay now Love, you're here and I'm never letting you go." He tightened his arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Thank you Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you too Gin." He then kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and they fell asleep in each others' arms.

The next morning was Hogsmeade, and all the older students would be getting up soon to get ready to go while the younger children stayed in bed and woke up just in time to catch a late breakfast.

Ginny woke up in Harry's arms, her head resting on his chest. She really loved being able to wake up next to him. She felt so safe, like nothing could harm her. A smile came to her face when she looked at Harry's hair. So early in the morning and already it was acting up. His bangs were covering his closed eyes, so she slowly took her hand and moved his hair from his face. She then proceeded to play with his long shaggy hair.

"Hello Beautiful." He said softly, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

Ginny smiled, "Morning."

They sat in the same positing for quite some time until they heard people coming down the stairs.

"We'd better go before some one sees us" Harry said quietly.

Ginny nodded and he kissed her quickly and they made their way to their separate dorms.

When Harry walked into his room, he heard the shower going already and noticed Ron's bed was empty. Never was Ron one of the first to wake up. Then he remembered his best friend was taking his other best friend and no doubt was trying to impress her. He smiled, he was really glad the two of them were happy.

When Ron got out of the shower he nodded at Harry and then turned in circles to show off his Muggle fashions.

"Think 'Mione will like it?" he asked.

Harry nodded. Ron was wearing black jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt with a black stripe on the front. Harry had to admit that Ron looked good.

"Nice!" Harry said and then we went into the shower to get himself ready. After a good 10 minutes he emerged wearing a solid black t-shirt and pin striped black jeans.

"Looking Good Mister Potter, Miss Weasley will love it!" His enchanted mirror told him.

Harry smiled, and headed down stairs.

Meanwhile Hermione had woken up and began to get ready. She was wearing a beige shit with a cute jean skirt. Her hair was scrunched and had fallen into nice tight ringlets. She had put on a mocha colored eye shadow and then a light brown lip gloss to match. She borrowed Lavender's heels and one of her necklaces.

"Jenna, wake up. Its Hogsmeade weekend… Lets gooo!" she yelled to her sleeping friend.

"Oh Herm, leave me alone. I'm tired!"

"Yes well that's just too bad for you then isn't it? Wake up!" She threw a pillow at the sleeping rock's bed.

Jenna finally rolled out of bed, put a straightening spell on her hair and then began to get dressed.

She pulled on a right black skirt, a lime green braw and a black mesh top to go on over it. She took her wand out, muttered an incantation and her hair magically turned dark brown with red highlights. Quickly she took out her MAC makeup and began to darken her eyes with a shimmering green color. After a good 10 minutes at her mirror she was ready to go. Pulling on her knee-high boots she turned to Hermione.

"Well I'm off to meet… Right well I'm off." She told her new friend.

"Hey Jenna!!! Who is it?" Hermione yelled to her.

Turning around Jenna winked, "You'll have to wait and see!" and then she bounded down the stairs and out of the Common Room.

Hermione sighed and then headed towards Ginny's dorm.

Ginny was already up and dressed. She was sitting on her hair working on her hair. She was flipping the ends out when Hermione walked in.

"Well your up early" Hermione said as she sat down on her 'sister's' bed.

"Yeah well I wanted to look my best for Harry." She responded.

"You look great, Harry will love it. Hell Harry would think you looked great if you wore a garbage bag. Come on Hun, they're waiting."

Ginny had on a light pink skirt, with a low cut tan shirt. Her hair was straight. She borrowed a pair of heels from Pavarti and a necklace her mother gave her for her birthday last year. She nodded and the girls headed out.

"You came." It wasn't a question

"Yes, I told you I would, and just like I tell you every night that I will come I do. I have never lied to you."

"Your right, I should have doubted you." Draco smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, Hogsmeade awaits." And with that the two set off.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked around the village stopping at all of their usual shops; Honeydukes, Zonkos, and The 3 Brook Sticks. After a warm butter beer, the boys and Ginny persuaded Hermione to join them in Quality Quidditch Supplies. However, after a long time in this shop Hermione made the three of them join her in a small newer book store.

"Hermione…. I don't wanna look at bloody books!" Ron complained.

"Well no books, no alone time." She smirked and he shut up.

There wasn't really any one but the woman behind the counter in the store, so Hermione set off to look around while the other three made themselves comfortable. Soon soft giggles could be heard from the back of the shop.

Quietly the group all gathered towards the back and peered behind a book shelf.

"Draco," she said still laughing, "Stop… some one might see us."

"Do you honestly want me to stop love?" he asked as he nibbled lightly on the mysterious girls' neck. She gave out a soft moan, "I'll take that as a no."

The girl finally became visible from behind the bookshelf; black skirt, green bra, black mesh… Jenna!

"So that's who her date was" Hermione whispered quietly as she joined her friends.

Finally the four let them be, all of them confused as to why shed be with Malfoy.

Ginny and Harry had retired to the castle not long ago. Ron had taken Hermione to her very own Surprise. Although she seemed hesitant about going with him, she allowed her boyfriend to drag her all the way to the Shrieking Shack. When they entered, the room was filled with candles; there was a table for two, and a small couch.

Hermione seemed very uncomfortable. Ron had done all of this for her, and she loved him, she really did but this was all making her nervous.

"Well, do you like it? He asked her as he sat down on the couch.

Hermione nodded, and sat down on the other side of him,

Moving closer, Ron lowered his head and kissed her softly. Soon their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Ron was lying on top of her when Hermione pulled away.

"Wha..whats wrong 'Mione?"

"Nothing, I just. I can't do this, it's too soon."

Ron had a puzzled look on his face as he sat up. "Hermione, you know I will wait for you."

But Hermione cut him off, "I know Ron, but I'm afraid of what I might do. I might go too far, and get caught up in the moment. I just need to go slowly. You know Ron; you're a very sexy boy."

"Oh, I'm a sexy boy?" He smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Mm..hmm" she smiled at him.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and then laid her head into Ron's lap.

Harry and Ginny were walking into the Gryffindor Common Room when a 3rd year; Melissa Panteleo, came running up to them.

"Harry! Ginny!!" She called, "That new girl, Jenna, she's taken a boy up to her room. A _Slytherin_ boy!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

Malfoy.

"Thanks Melissa." Harry said quickly, and then they ran up to the Girls dormitory.

"I don't trust him with her Harry, even if he is nice to her, I don't trust him." Harry nodded.

"I know, me either."

Stopping in front of the 5th year girl's dormitory, they took an extendable-ear to listen in.

"Oh Draco, the locket is lovely. Thank you, here put it on me."

And then nothing…

Opening the door Ginny looked around.

"Umm.. Harry? Jenna and Malfoy are gone!"

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long guys. No one really likes my writings so I just about stopped writing. But I got a review last night and decided to at least put up this chapter and see what you guys think So let me know. If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me

The clothes worn by the Trio, Ginny and Jenna are all from the copy of Vanity Fair- July 2003.

Jenna's eye makeup: 

Hermione's eyes: 

Ginny's eyes: 

Outfits for trio: 

Ginny's outfit: 

Amanda bynes

Jenna's outfit: 

only black skirt, green bra, you get it

The sexy boy part between Ron and Hermione is from Boy Meets World and Melissa belongs to me

Next chapter… where did Draco and Jenna go? And we find out about that meeting with Snape and Dumbledore!

Read n Review people


End file.
